


Short stories from the Outlands

by Ironcan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Miwr
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcan/pseuds/Ironcan
Summary: Ok so this story basically take a place on  the games where everyone is becoming friends remember this is one I might revise so idk if you like it I'll make more :)
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Kudos: 5





	Short stories from the Outlands

**Author's Note:**

> Of you like it tell me and I'll make some more why not :)

Truth or dare Octane says 

Truth mirage replies

Ok so do you like Wraith 

Ok dare 

Smack her ass 

What   
Do it or you have to run the gauntlet

Bu starts to stutter

He knows that she will catch him if he just walks up because of the voices   
So he makes a plan  
Dude come here so that we can act like we're talking they get close mirage puts a decoy where he is standing reaches back while she was talking to pathfinder. 

Path I don't wanna talk about it

She feels a hand slap her ass and she turns around and sees mirage running.

Octane laughs oh your dead 

She sprints after him and hits him it's a decoy 

He's running the other way he started to run but she phases and was running with him stride for stride 

Elliot on the other hand was desperately trying to active his ultimate he kept slapping the button 

Please work omfg help me 

He said as he kept pushing 

He turned down the hallway and she kept running after him phasing again

This time she was in front of him his Ultimate activated in all the confusion he slipped into his dorm room door.

Never again he said to himself 

And breathed out 

Yep I agree Wraith said coming out of the portal 

He went to the other side of his bed she was on the other 

Listen I'm sorry it was dare it was dumb and you just got bamboozled

He placed a decoy down and slid under the bed she picked up the sheets covering the side and bed as she pulled him out.

They were standing their 

She stared at him 

He oppened his mouth to speak and caught a right hook to the mouth he fell into his bed stand.

I

He fell off of it and was laying face up while looking at Wraith from the ground  
I was gonna sa...

she brought her knee down on his chest 

He gasped for air 

She looked at him as he closed his eyes and said   
Don't be dumb   
And kissed him on his forehead 

He layed their untill she left his jaw felt horrible and his chest even worse all for one smack he started to cough out blood. Octane entered the room 

Sorry bro 

Yk what no go smack wattsons ass and then we'll see how it goes 

He limped out of his room 

Not knowing that octane and wattson were already a thing 

He stumbled out of his room to watch he looked down the hallway she walking up octane smacked her ass she blushed and they started kissing and fell into octane room.

That's not fair why doesn't he have a broken ribs he mumbled as went to first aid she looked at him he's dumb but cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading leave some suggestions and I'll make more


End file.
